Become a Normal Guy
by Nao-shi Arisu Caelum
Summary: Grell yang homo jatuh cinta sama seorang gadis? Grell pun jadi bingung sendiri. chap 2 APDET! Review pliss!
1. Chapter 1

Halo semua!!

Sebenarnya tangan Saya gatal karena tidak menulis Fic akhir-akhir ini.

Tapi.. sekarang tangan Saya sudah sembuh karena saya membuat Fic ini.

Saya harap kalian suka..

Tapi saya minta maaf kalau kalian tidak suka, karena hanya ini yang bisa Saya lakukan.

Yah.. silahkan membaca..

Disclaimer : Toboso Yana

**Become a Normal Guy**

Splats!! Cairan berwarna merah menodai tubuh sesosok lelaki berambut merah.

Darah.. ya, darah yang keluar dari tubuh seorang wanita paruh baya menodai tubuh lelaki berambut merah yang justru lelaki itulah yang menyebabkan wanita itu mengeluarkan darah.

Lelaki itu..

Grell Sutcliffe, Shinigami yang tak mempunyai rasa belas kasihan terhadap semua wanita di dunia, karena di pikirannya hanya seorang pria, pria, dan pria.

" Huh! Kenapa sih aku harus kebagian nenek-nenek melulu?!" Ucap lelaki homo tersebut sambil mengamati Cinemati record wanita yang ia bunuh.

Tiba-tiba Grell terpaku akan Cinematic Record yang ia amati..

"Nenek!!!! Hahaha!" Seorang gadis kecil yang manis, kira kira berumur 7 tahun mengejar nenek kesayangannya sambil tertawa riang.

" Angelica? Kau datang? " Ucap nenek itu seraya menggendong cucunya yang manis.

" Nenek! Aku kan kangen sama Nenek! Aku pengen main sama Nenek!"

" Duh cucuku yang manis, Nenek hari ini tidak bisa bermain dengan mu, karena keluarga Jones akan datang berkunjung."

"Tapi.."

" Kau bermain saja dengan Annette."

"Aku bosan nek.. tapi, ya sudah lah aku mengerti."

Sang Nenek pun merasa sangat bersalah, dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, Ia ingin sekali bermain dengan cucunya, karena dia hanya memiliki satu putra dan kini putranya sudah meninggal akibat terkenal penyakit yang parah, sehingga kini ia hanya memiliki cucu perempuan yang di tinggalkan putranya.

Akhirnya gadis kecil itu pergi bersama pelayan pribadinya Annete, dengan muka sedih. Tapi sesaat mukanya kembali ceria karena dia yakin akan bisa bermain dengan nenek kesayangannya nanti.

12 tahun kemudian..

Tanggal 25 Oktober adalah hari ulang tahun Angelica yang ke 19, Sang Nenek merayakan sebuah pesta yang mewah untuk sang cucu. Di umurnya yang sudah semakin tua, ia hanya ingin bersama sang cucu kesayangannya.

Namun semua sia-sia , Angelica yang seharusnya tertawa, di hari Ulang tahunnya justru

menangis. Tangisan yang benar-benar menyesakkan hati.

Ibunya kini meninggalkannya tepat di hari ulang tahunnya.

Ibunya di bunuh tepat di depan putrinya sendiri.

Angelica memeluk neneknya dengan erat.

"Nenek, Ibu sekarang sudah pergi! Apa nenek akan pergi juga?"

"Tidak sayang, nenek akan selalu bersama mu selamanya."

"Benarkah? Nenek akan selalu menjagaku kan? Janji?"

" Janji'

Tapi takdir berkata lain, kini sang Nenek menemui ajalnya, gergaji besar membelah dadanya.

"Nenek!!!!"

Seorang gadis datang dan menghampiri tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa.

"Nenek! Nenek! Bangun nek! Bangun! Bukankah nenek berjanji kalau nenek tidak akan pergi meninggalkan ku?! Bangun nek!"

Sang gadis berambut panjang sepinggang yang berwarna coklat muda, menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh nenek kesayangannya. Air yang keluar dari mata birunya tak berhenti keluar.

Angelica sang cucu wanita paruh baya tersebut menangis bagaikan orang gila. Hidupnya kini hampa. Semua keluarganya satu persatu meninggalkannya.

Grell hanya bisa terpaku melihat gadis itu. Di lubuk hatinya ia bertanya-tanya, kenapa gadis di depannya menangis. Kenapa manusia pasti menangis bila mereka di tinggalkan orang terdekatnya.

Grell pun segera pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut sebelum gadis itu melihatnya.

Ketika Shinigami tersebut berada di perjalanan pulang, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya.

"Apa? Ada apa dengan ku? Beratus tahun aku melakukan pekerjaan ini, tapi aku tidak pernah sekali pun merasa seperti ini? Apa ini? Aku tidak mengerti."

Grell pun memegang dadanya yang entah kenapa merasakan sakit, dan dia ingin segera sampai di rumahnya dan segera tidur, karena dia ingin melupakan semua kejadian hari ini.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Segini dulu ajah ya..

Saya harap kalian suka hehe

Ya udah please Review nya yah hehehehe

Thx


	2. Chapter 2

Ya.. saya datang..

Setelah sekian lama tak membuat Fic hehe

Yah sudah deh ga usah basa-basi lagi

Let's Begin

**Become a Normal Guy**

**Chap 2**

"Grell.."

"…."

"Grell.."

"…."

"Grell Sutcliffe"

"…."

"Grell Sutcliffe!!!"

"Ah.. Iya!! Apa?? Apa??" Ucap Grell Bingung sekaligus kaget.

"Kau ini kenapa ? Tidak seperti biasanya kau seperti ini" Will berjalan mendekati Grell sambil mengangkat kacamatanya yang agak menurun.

"Aku? Tidak..tidak apa-apa" Grell menunduk perlahan.

"Ada tugas untuk mu." Ucap Will sambil membuka bukunya."

"Oh..Baiklah" Grell berjalan menjauhi Will tanpa melihat wajahnya."

"Aneh sekali Grell hari ini.. Biasanya dia susah untuk dimintai kerja, ada apa dia hari ini?" Will menatap Punggung Grell yang berjalan meninggalkan dirinya dengan wajah penuh tanda Tanya.

Slats.. slats.. Grell memotong Cinematic Record, tapi anehnya dia tidak menonton ataupun melihat kenangan dari orang yang sudah mati tersebut. Di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah seorang Gadis bernama Anjelica,yaitu Cucu dari wanita paruh baya yang baru saja Grell bunuh.

"Cih.. kenapa sih kau selalu ada di pikiranku? Ya ampun!!! Ada apa dengan diriku? Tidak mungkin aku menyukai Gadis itu. Aku Grell Sutcliffe!! Hanya tertarik dengan seorang pria!!!" Teriak Grell yang terdengar hingga ke India.

Sesampainya Grell di rumah ( Author gak tau tempat tinggalnya Shinigami) Will segera menghampiri Grell yang berjalan dengan lemas.

"Grell Sutcliffe.. Tumben kau sudah pulang. Apa kau sudah menyelesaikan tugasmu.. hah.. kau itu, sudah kubilang kan.. kau harus segera melaksanakan perintah.. kalau tidak kau akan di pecat, kenapa sih kau.."

"Aku sudah selesai."

"Ha?"

"Aku udah selesai kok Will, Hehe! Jangan Khawatir!!"

"Apa benar?"

" Yup!! Nah berhubung aku sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku.. Bagaimana kalau Kita ber.."

Buak!! Will memukul wajah Grell dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Dasar kau ini, lebih baik kau gunakan waktumu untuk hal-hal yang lebih bermanfaat daripada harus berbuat yang tidak-tidak." Will pergi meninggalkan Grell yang terjatuh di lantai dan sedang memegang mukanya."

"Aduh Will aku kan Cuma bercanda!!" kenapa pakai pukul mukaku segala sih? Eh tunggu.. bercanda? Kenapa aku bilang bercanda? Aku tidak pernah bercanda untuk mendapatkan ciuman dari para Pria. Aku selalu bersungguh-sungguh untuk melakukannya, tapi kenapa tadi aku bilang bercanda?" Grell mematung sesaat berpikir dan bertanya-tanya mengapa dirinya aneh saat ini.

"Ah sudahlah!! AKU MAU TIDUR SAJA!!" Grell pun meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan segera menuju kamarnya.

Seorang gadis berlari-lari di sebuah padang rumput yang luas.. Langit biru serta Rambut coklat panjangnya yang tertiup anginya sepoi-sepoi menghiasi pemandangan indah tersebut.

" Hahahaha!! Ayo cepat larinya!!" Teriak Gadis itu kepada seorang Pria.

"Anjelica!! Tunggu!!" Suara seorang pria memanggil gadis tersebut dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

" Ih lama sekali sih! Pemandangannya indah sekali bukan." tTeriak seorang gadis tersebut dengan semangatnya.

"Tapi Tunggu aku Anjelica." Ucap pria itu lagi.

"Hey kapan-kapan kita ke sini ya?" Gadis tersebut mendekati Pria tersebut dan memegang tangannya."

"Tentu saja, Aku senang bias bersamamu." Balas pria itu.

"Janji ya.. Grell." Ucap gadis itu.

"Iya."

"Aaaaaaaa…!" Teriak Grell yang terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Mimpi buruk, mimpi Buruk!! Gawat.. benar-benar gawat. Kenapa? Kenapa aku bermimpi hal seperti itu?" Grell memegang kepalanya dan mengusap keringat yang mengucur keluar dari tubuhnya, Badannya bergetar dan kini perutnya mual.

"Kenapa? Kenapa bisa? Tidak mungkin aku.."

Esok harinya Grell bergegas pergi keluar dan menghirup udara segar dengan tujuan agar dia bisa menghilangkan gadis itu di pikiranya.

Grell berjalan dengan langkah cepat menuju keluar tetapi langkahnya terhenti karena seseorang menghalangi langkahnya.

"Grell, kau mau kemana?" Will berjalan mendekati Grell sambil membawa Death schyte kesayangannya.

"Oh aku mau dunia manusia.."

"Kau ada kerjaan Grell cepatlah."

"Tidak Will, aku sudah minta izin dari atasan untuk libur selama 2 minggu."

"Jangan berbohong, kau tidak boleh malas. Kalau begitu aku akan memberimu ciuman, asal kau mau bekerja." Will menawarkan dirinya untuk berciuman dengan Grell meski itu sangat terpaksa ia lakukan, Jujur saja sebenarnya Will sangat Jijik dengan Grell apalagi kalau dia harus melakukan hal seperti itu dengan sesama jenis. Tapi apabila Grell bertingkah.. Will lah yang mendapat hukuman dari atasan sehingga mau tidak mau Will mengorbankan dirinya.

"Maaf Will, aku lagi malas. Lagipula aku tak berbohong kok, Aku sudah minta izin. Dan mereka mengizinkannya. Sudah ya aku pergi dulu." Grell bergegas meninggalkan Will yang terus menatapnya heran.

"Aneh sekali"

"Aaah segarnya!! Sudah lama aku tidak mengirup udara segar!!" Grell menikmati segarnya udara pagi hari di sebuah taman yang sangat luas.

Grell melihat langit biru yang terbentang luas sambil berharap ia bisa menghilangkan gadis yang ada di pikirannya.

Duk! Sebuah bola mendarat di kepala Grell yang sedang menikmati udara di sekitarnya.

"Aaaaa….!! Siapa yang berani lempar bola ini!!! Siapa??"

"Ah anu.. maaf..saya tidak sengaja.." Seorang gadis menghampiri Grell.

"Ah kamu.."

"Maaf!!" Gadis itu menunduk.

"Iya, ga apa-apa.." Grell terpaku melihat gadis di depannya.. Dadanya berdegup kencang, dan mukanya serasa dalam pikirannya, Gadis ini benar-benar cantik.

"Kalau begitu sebagai permintaan maaf, saya ingin mengundang anda untuk makan siang di rumah saya."

"Ah tidak usah, merepotkan."

"Ah tidak apa-apa ini sebagai tanda permintaan maaf saya."

"Enaaaaak!!!!" Grell mencicipi makanan yang di suguhkan oleh Gadis tersebut, Sebenarnya Grell itu jarang makan karena dia ingin menjaga bentuk tubuhnya alias Diet.

"Ini Buatan saya loh" Ucap gadis itu malu-malu.

"Buatanmu? Wah hebat sekali!"

"Saya sudah belajar memasak sejak kecil. Oh ya ngomong-ngomong kita belum berkenalan."

"Oh iya, Namaku Grell Sutcliffe."

"Tuan Grell ya? Perkenalkan Namaku Anjelica Hompston. Senang berkenalan dengan anda."

"Anjelica.." Grell terpaku setelah mengetahui nama gadis itu.

"Tuan Grell? Ada apa?"

"Ah tidak-tidak..(apa? Namanya Anjelica? Bukankah dia gadis yang ada di dalam mimpiku? Tunggu.. dalam mimpiku Anjelica berambut panjang sepinggang berwarna coklat, Kulitnya putih, dan matanya berwarna biru langit.)"

Lalu Grell menatap gadis itu.

Berambut panjang coklat sepinggang,kulit putih dan bermata biru langit. Ternyata Gadis itu memang Anjelica.

"Tuan Grell?" Anjelica menatap Grell dan mendekatkan mukanya di hadapan Grell.

"A..a…aku pulang dulu!!" Grell segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya, kini mukannya benar-benar merah.

"Ah tunggu sebentar! Kalo tidak keberatan anda bisa menginap di sini. Saya masih merasa tidak enak." Anjelica menahan Grell yang hendak pergi dengan memegang tangannya yang kini bergetar."

"Tunggu sebentar ya tuan.. aku akan menyediakan kamar untukmu. Annette temani dia sebentar." Anjelica pun meninggalkan Grell di tempat.

"Baik Nona." Ucap Annette pelayan pribadi Anjelica.

"…." Grell masih mematung dan mengontrol detak jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang.

"Tuan Grell?"

"Ah ya?"

"Tuan menginaplah di sini sebentar." Jawab Annete sambil membereskan sisa-sisa makanan siang tadi.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena saya ingin Nona tersenyum."

"Tersenyum?"

"Nona selama ini tidak mempunyai teman, orang tuanya sudah meninggal sejak ia kecil dan nenek yang menjaganya sejak kecil baru-baru saja meninggal, sejak saat itu nona tidak pernah lagi tertawa.. bahkan tersenyum. Dia bahkan tidak mau bertemu dengan teman-temannya, setiap hari dia hanya bisa berdiam diri."

"Tapi kenapa tadi dia bermain bola?" Tanya Grell heran.

"Sebenarnya nona itu agak tomboy, dia sangat suka olahraga bola."

"Oh begitu."

"Karena itu saya ingin Tuan menemaninya sebentar, karena saya melihat nona tersenyum kembali setelah bertemu dengan anda."

"Ooh begitu," wajah Grell memerah kembali.

"Tuan Grell, kamarmu sedang di siapkan. Annette terima kasih sudah menemani tuan Grell." Anjelica tersenyum.

" Emm terima kasih ya.."

"Sama-sama tuan Grell." Anjelica tersenyum kembali. Membuat hati Grell semakin berdetak kencang.

"Kalau begitu silahkan beristirahat."

Yah udah dulu deh

Please Review ya!!1

arigatou


End file.
